Devil's Spawns
by TwLiGhTeD-sLaSh
Summary: Slash Backslash 3.0 Entry:"It's official," Carlisle said as realization set in. "Our newborns are the devil's spawns sent down to torment us…" Human to Vamp SLASH J/Ed and Em/Jacob.


**/SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST\**

**Title:** DEVIL'S SPAWNS

**Author:** TwLiGhTeD-sLaSh

**Pairing:** Jasper/Edward – Human to Vampire story

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight

**Summary: **Slash Backslash 3.0 Entry:"It's official," Carlisle said as realization set in. "Our newborns are the devil's spawns sent down to torment us…" Human to Vamp SLASH J/Ed and Em/Jacob.

**Warning: **Some derogatory words and slight BDSM play.

**Word Count: 9,998**

**Please see all entries at **http :/ / www. fanfiction **.net/community/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1**

"Jasper Whitlock?"

Snapping out of his daze, Jasper pushed up his black framed coke bottle bifocals before turning his attention towards Mr. Sanders, his history teacher. He had not a clue as to what he was supposed to be answering to. Not only was he not paying attention, he was in a complete other world having porn-like fantasies of his copper haired classmate three seats down to his right. It wasn't appropriate but it was the only thrill he was ever going to get in this miserable existence he called a life.

"Can you repeat the question again?" he asked still trying to remember if there was anything he might've picked up on during said fantasy.

"I'm taking attendance Jasper in which you were supposed to answer 'present' so let's start this again and try to pay attention this time," Mr. Sanders said with a bored expression. "Jasper Whitlock?"

"Present," Jasper answered with a bit of sarcasm. The teacher saw him sitting right there. Dude didn't have to actually wait for a response, the jackass.

"Very good," Mr. Sanders said before moving on to the next name on his attendance sheet. "Samuel Uley?"

His life sucked ass.

Not only was Jasper the biggest geek in all of Forks High, but like a chick flick 80s movie, he also had a huge crush on the most popular guy in school, Edward Mason. Yes, Jasper Whitlock was gay. He found this out back in Texas when little Peter Brampton pulled out his wiener back in elementary in front of the entire class causing Jasper to pop wood from the sight. From then on, it was an ongoing cycle of crushing on boys that were completely unattainable. And it wasn't always because the object of his affection wasn't gay, for the reason why Jasper could never get any action. Jasper had absolutely no sex appeal, at least that's what he always figured. His bifocals were thick and made his eyes pop out like Mr. Magoo. His clothes were all bought by coupons his mother Maria clipped out. He never knew what to do with his dirty blonde hair so he always put it back into a messy bun. Plus, he was clumsy as fuck.

He wouldn't even date himself.

Now here he was, after being in Forks for 3 years now, spending his last weeks at Forks High before graduation still lusting after the likes of Edward Mason. It's not like the prick deserved it. Edward's had a hand in making his life a living hell ever since he set foot in Forks. He's had his friends beat the crap out of him every other day. He's had to give up his lunch from time to time. Edward even had the whole school calling him 'Lickcock' in replacment of his last name 'Whitlock'. Yes, Edward was an ass, but a very beautiful ass that Jasper wished he had the opportunity to stick his cock into just to wipe that cocky smirk off of Edward's sexy ass face.

Hearing the bell ring, Jasper snapped out of his thoughts and gathered his books up before heading out of the classroom. The hallways were busy as he headed for his locker, putting away his books before making his way to his next period PE class. A class he also shared with Edward. This meant he had to try to refrain from getting a major hard-on while watching Edward shower in the stall free shower area after class was over. This never worked, of course, but he felt the need to try to reason with his dick just in case it actually listened for a change.

It never did… and Edward always caught him eye fucking him, which is how he eventually got the 'Lickcock' nickname.

Walking towards the gym for his PE class, Jasper ignored all of the students taunting him as he passed them by. It never got old for them.

"_Hey Lickcock!"_

Yeah, fuck you Mike.

"_Mr. Magoo is immerging."_

That goes for you too, Jessica.

"_How's the vagina Lickcock?"_

Mr. Evans should be reported for joining in on this.

Fuck him… and fuck Edward!

God, he wanted to fuck Edward… so badly too, but that shit wasn't going to happen. He didn't even know of any gay guys in Forks that he could at least satisfy his sex itch… wait, that didn't sound right… whatever, the point was he didn't know of any other guy he could release his sexual tension with so he concluded with himself that he was most likely going to die a virgin. It sucked but there was nothing he could do about that.

So after walking through the gym and into the blue colored locker room, Jasper walked over to his locker, which of fucking course, was located next to Edward's, and began to change into his gym shorts and matching t-shirt. Chancing a glance at Edward, Jasper noticed Edward was wearing nothing but his gym shorts as his eyes racked over Edward's copper colored sex hair to his deep forest green eyes, down to his creamy white muscle toned bare chest and then to his loose fitting gym shorts that didn't hide much of Edward's big… juicy…

"Stop eye balling my dick Lickcock."

And with that, the fantasy was gone. Jasper averted his eyes and headed out of the locker room joining the others in the gym.

As the rest of the period went on, Jasper tried not to make a complete fool out of himself when playing volley ball. He's never been really good with sports and his glasses made everything appear a bit larger than it actually was so he found himself swinging his hand out to hit a ball that wasn't quite near him yet, causing him to either lose his balance falling flat on his face or having the ball hit him on top of his head, not having time to move out of the way after his failed attempt at hitting it. Everyone laughed of course causing Mr. Herman to take pity on Jasper and letting him sit out for the remainder of the class.

Once Mr. Herman dismissed the class, everyone headed into the locker room to undress for the showers. Chatter echoed throughout the locker room as Jasper quickly undressed and headed for the shower before the other guys had a chance to get in there. Turning the water on hot, Jasper let the scorching hot liquid cascade down his back. He washed himself slowly, looking as much as he could through his foggy bifocals as the shower area filled with chattering naked guys. Guys came and went as Jasper continued to slowly clean his body and relax his muscles under the stream.

Eventually the time came when the object of his desires finally stepped into the room causing Jasper to quickly wipe the fog out of his glasses so he could get a better view of Edward's naked form. _God he was beautiful_, Jasper thought as he subconsciously grabbed a hold of his now erect cock stroking it ever so slightly like a creepy perv watching as Edward made his way to an available shower head. Jasper had no shame as he continued watching Edward wash himself getting more aroused by the second. He watched as Edward lathered himself up all to let the stream of water send those lucky suds down the contours of his back to the lovely split of Edward's sexy firm ass. Jasper could look at that ass all day.

After a while, Edward eventually finished up and left giving Jasper the finger as he walked by because he knew, like any other time, that Jasper was eye fucking him like the creepy perv that he's become, and like always, Edward was going to kick his ass after school because, like he told Jasper before, he doesn't like that gay shit. So after the shower area cleared out, leaving him alone for the first time in like ever, Jasper took the rare opportunity to become one with himself. With his hand still glued to his cock, Jasper allowed himself to close his eyes and stroke himself harder with thoughts of Edward on his knees floating throughout his head. He imagined Edward's rosy colored lips wrapping around his huge throbbing cock head sucking out the pre-cum that didn't quite trickle out just yet as his hand quickened the pace on his cock. It felt so good, biting down in his bottom lip as he moaned from the sensation. Moving his hips to meet his tight grip, Jasper imagined Edward taking him down deep causing his balls to tighten. Those forest green eyes would look up at him with lust and want as Jasper would imagine his hands running through strains of various shades of copper hair gripping down hard as he fucked Edward's hungry mouth with slick wet movements.

"Yes…" Jasper moaned feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach as he fucked his grip with a few more hard thrust before shooting hot ropes of jizz against the wet tile walls. "Fuck! Edward… God damn you always feel so good… fuck..."

"What. The. Fuck?"

Jasper instantly froze as he recognized the sound of that voice. Could he not have just one day when shit went in his favor? Turning ever so slowly towards the wide open entrance, Jasper reluctantly wiped off the fog on his glasses having his heart beat triple time as he looked over in horror at Edward himself along with his friends Tyler, Kenny, and Mike looking right back at him. The look in Edward's eyes was full of rage as the rest of the guys looked at him in shock.

"I knew he liked cock!" Mike said breaking the awkward silence.

"Fuck that!" Tyler shouted looking over at Edward with accusing eyes. "Why the fuck Lickcock was talking about you feeling good to him Ed?"

Edward's eyes widened in anger as he turned his attention towards his friend, looking as if he was about to commit murder.

"Are you calling me a fag?" Edward asked in a menacing tone.

Jasper watched as both Edward's and Tyler's hands began to ball up into fists.

Oh shit.

Jasper didn't wait to hear Tyler's answer as he slid right past them and headed for his locker, changing into his regular clothes in tip top speed as the sound of Edward and Tyler arguing echoed throughout the locker room. He knew he fucked up now. Edward was going to have his ass for this… and not in a way he would like.

Jasper finished putting on his sneakers when the sound of someone being punched… hard ripped throughout the air causing his eyes to grow wide with fright as he proceeded to head out of the locker room until somebody stopped his path.

Edward.

This didn't look good.

Stalking closer to Jasper, Edward said two words that sent him running for his life.

"You're dead."

Then Edward charged at him.

Running like his life depended on it, Jasper passed the entrance to the gym pushing his way through the crowds of people walking about in the hallways. The sound of Edward's heavy footsteps behind him, caused for Jasper to push harder to get away. Getting his ass kicked double time was not on his agenda today. So with determination and years of preparation from running away from countless bullies, Jasper picked up speed as he ran towards the main entrance of the school. Stepping out into the misty morning air, Jasper contemplated heading for his car which was a few yards down in the parking lot but hearing how close Edward was behind him made him scratch that thought.

Instead, Jasper headed for the woods. The woods was thick with trees as Jasper pushed harder trying to lose Edward but dude was relentless. His lungs were fucking burning but he couldn't stop. He had to keep running, but soon his legs began to get tired, making his speed decrease drastically.

He knew he fucked up.

Before he knew what was happening, Jasper felt the impact of Edward's push as they both tumbled down a bumpy hill. Twigs scrapped his skin. Rocks bruised different parts of his body. The tumble became endless until suddenly Jasper didn't feel the ground anymore… and his body turned weightless in the air as he realized in horror that he and Edward were free falling down towards large piles of rocks. The last thing Jasper thought before his body splattered against the hard grainy surface of rock was that it was a shame he was right about the whole virgin thing.

Only a few yards away from the scene of the accident, Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme watched with curiosity as two humans fell to their doom on a pile of rocks. It wasn't something that they came across often so instead of running over there to go catch the humans like any good Samaritan would, Carlisle and Esme just stood there… in total shock.

"Should we tend to them Carlisle?" Esme asked her blonde haired husband with uncertainty.

It was just like Esme to be the one to offer assistance. After all, she was good natured at heart… despite what her home town thought. Esme was born a witch in Salem, Massachusetts. They were known for burning women at the stake believing they were conducting acts of witchcraft. Ironically, the reason she was sentenced to be burned at the stake was due to her cutting a guy in line at the food market. Luckily, Carlisle walked by and found her wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes alluring enough to court because she would've been a goner had he not untied her rope and killed the entire village. Carlisle was a newborn vampire at the time so he may have exaggerated the kill.

"As you wish my Love," Carlisle eventually answered as he waited for his wife to lead the way before following along. He was hardly the caring type. Being a refined vampire such as himself caused him not to give such importance to the likes of humans. He's even particular about the human blood he drinks, only drinking from the finest cut of humans. But his lovely wife wasn't like him. She… cared for some reason. Why? He'd never know.

Standing over the massacred slab of human bodies, Esme kneeled down in front of the blonde haired one, running her manicured fingers through the curls.

"Their hearts are still beating," Esme stated looking over at the copper haired one. "Let's help them."

Rolling his eyes, Carlisle kneeled down in front of the copper haired one looking over at his wife. He was afraid she'd say this. Why did she insist on helping everyone?

"Love," Carlisle began hoping his wife would see reason. "We didn't come here for this. We're only out here because you insisted that you wanted a shifter wolf of your own. Remember our son Emmett? He's quite a handful you know. Being part warlock and all, he's been constantly satisfying his sadist cravings, which means he needs extra attention from us. Then there's his pet Jacob he's always playing around with. Yes, Jacob is less trouble now that he stays in his human form but you know how chaotic it gets with them two around. Bringing in two newborns may complicate matters."

"I know Carlisle and I understand where you're coming from. But dear, I want to help them. I've always wanted to have more children. After your little mishap years ago in our dungeon when you used my neck to stop yourself from screaming out your orgasm as to not wake Emmett up, I can no longer have any. Please Carlisle, let me have this."

Of course, she would use the night he accidently turned her into a vampire as a way to get what she wanted. She said the same thing when trying to convince him to take Jacob after finding the wolf playing gingerly in the meadow. Rolling his eyes, Carlisle decided to let her have what she wanted. He always did.

"You do realize that we would have to get in contact with their parents before they put out a search for them?" Carlisle tried to make clear. "I refuse to move on account of this."

"We'll do what we must Carlisle. Let us hurry. Time is of the essence."

Gripping onto the copper hair, Carlisle waited for his wife to get a grip on the blonde before they both exposed the human's necks and sunk their protruding fangs in the human's flesh. Venom trickled down into the punctures traveling quickly throughout every vein of their bodies.

Once the injection was done, they both lifted the humans up bridal style and ran towards the Chateau they had deep inside the woods. The venom worked quickly on the humans as the cuts and bruises began to vanish and their complexion became less dull and more rich and smooth. Their hair took on a vibrant shade of the color it once was as their bodies became weighted. Carlisle knew they needed to reach home and get these two strapped down and gagged in their dungeon before the fire sensation set in. The complete change to becoming a vampire was only 24 hours but the pain these two would feel would be excruciating enough to cause erratic behavior, which is why they needed to hurry home and trap them quickly.

Nearing the castle like structure they both called home, Carlisle and Esme heard the faint sound of moaning in the distance growing louder the closer they made it in their home and towards their dungeon. Carlisle knew exactly who it was making those noises and he wasn't pleased. He just knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Emmett and Jacob alone in their dungeon, but Esme insisted it'd be fine. So going against his better judgment and trying to appease his wife, Carlisle granted permission for them to be in there not trusting one bit that they would behave.

His suspicions were confirmed when they ran down into the dungeon to find Jacob, with his short black hair and golden brown skin of bulging muscles, nearly hanging upside down naked from various strings of rope spreading him out wide. Then he saw his son Emmett, who was equally muscled as Jacob but with short brown slightly curly hair with creamy white skin and dimples, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants and matching boots. Apparently, his son was using his mouth to explore how deep he could get Jacob's cock in it. Carlisle was outraged.

"Emmett! As long as you're living under our roof, you are NEVER to play with your pet in such a way! You are only 170 years old! You are too young to be having sex!" Carlisle shouted startling Emmett and Jacob from their fun as Emmett looked over at his father with fright in his bright red eyes, not paying any importance to the dead humans his parents had in their arms.

"But dad, we were only playing!"

"Jacob's cock is not a toy Emmett!" Carlisle lashed out as he and Esme quickly strapped the humans down to a leather bondage table before they placed gag balls in their mouths to muffle the screams they will make shortly. "Now I want you to untie Jacob and…" Noticing some of his crops and floggers scattered about. "Put back my crops! And my floggers! Wait, I didn't even get to use that one! Put everything back, right now! Is that my Electrosex Intruder I see over there? I want that cleaned off thoroughly! You hear me Emmett! What the hell were you two doing down here? I want everything clean right now!"

Emmett wasted no time cleaning down everything before putting them back in its proper place. His father was scary when he was angry so he moved with a sense of urgency making his way over towards Jacob as he could almost feel his father's deep red eyes burning holes through his skull.

Watching her husband with worried eyes, Esme hoped Carlisle didn't get too upset over Emmett's actions. She was rather soft when it came to Emmett because… well… he was her baby boy. Emmett may be a mix breed of vampire and warlock, but aside from him being a sadist and loving to use his fire abilities, Emmett was quite innocent in his thinking. She knew Emmett meant well. So after looking down at the blonde haired human starting to stir a bit, Esme walked on over towards her husband, placing a hand over Carlisle's shoulders while Emmett continued to quickly try to get Jacob down from his rope bondage in the background.

"My dear, try to go easy on Emmett," Esme tried to reason. "He's just exploring the sensations one receives when aroused. Such feelings are rather new to him. We may have done him an injustice by sheltering him away from others."

"Was it wrong for me to want Emmett to not be influenced by such common lowlifes that already put forth in corrupting the minds of other misguided individuals?" Carlisle put out there harshly.

"Of course not," Esme clarified. "But you see Emmett knows little about this world and all its pleasures. Let him indulge, my dear. We have more important matters to attend to."

Just then, Carlisle caught the attention of the copper haired human starting to stir about in his restraints as the sound of both sets of slow beating heartbeats stopped. Then the screams began, muffled from the gag balls in their mouths as their eyes remained closed during the burning process of the venom changing the cells in their bodies. This was going to be a long night.

"Uh… dad?"

Rolling his eyes, Carlisle didn't bother to look at his son as he answered him.

"What is it Emmett?"

"The ropes are stuck. I can't get Jakey down."

"Stop calling me that!" Jacob growled impatiently as he swung nearly upside down trying to move away from Emmett trying to pet his hair. "And stop doing that Emmett! I'm not a fucking dog!"

Yes, Jacob was a handful and Carlisle had yet to see what was so appealing about Jacob that took up so much of Emmett's time. Rolling his eyes out of mere annoyance, Carlisle walked over towards his son.

"If you didn't know how to use the ropes, you shouldn't have been playing with them," Carlisle stated skillfully undoing all of the knots, placing Jacob gently on the floor. "Really Emmett, I don't know what you see in this mutt."

Emmett looked deep into Jacob's warm brown eyes as his cheeks began to blush slightly. He held Jacob's hand relishing in the fire of Jacob's body temperature. Then Jacob began rolling his eyes because unfortunately, he knew what that look meant.

"I'm in love with him," Emmett confessed with longing as he bashfully looked down towards the floor.

Great! If Carlisle wasn't outraged before, he was sure as hell outraged now. Turning over towards his wife, he let his words unleash.

"Just perfect!" Carlisle shouted in bitter sarcasm. "You're happy now, Esme? Our son is in love with a damn dog!"

"Don't put this on me Carlisle! I'm just as shocked about this as you are!"

"It was your idea to let them be alone in our dungeon!" Carlisle accused pointing a finger at his wife. He didn't normally lash out at his wife but he's always been short tempered so dealing with his son's strange love interest was enough to set him off. It's not like the revelation of his son being gay was an issue. It was the fact that the male his son decided to take an interest in was a fucking wolf! Granted, Jacob was in fact a shape shifter, a mere hybrid just as Emmett was, but regardless of the fact that Jacob was practically human, Carlisle only viewed Jacob as a wolf, a mere pet whose place was on the floor tending to his master. Carlisle couldn't fathom Emmett's attraction towards the shifter.

"I won't argue with you Carlisle," Esme said walking past him towards the door. "Our son is in love with Jacob; deal with it! If you need me, I'll be in our room. Emmett, take Jacob to his room and try not to fuck him on your way over there. He needs his rest."

"Yes, mom," Emmett answered holding Jacob's hand as he led them out of the dungeon, not chancing a glance at his father.

Carlisle looked down at the two figures fighting hard in their restraints screaming their lungs out trying desperately to escape the pain. With a look at the time, Carlisle, too, left the dungeon heading for the study to clear his head.

.

.

.

The first thing Jasper saw when he opened his eyes was two sets of eyes, one pair being bright red and the other being light brown, staring down at him. Their faces were curious and he remembered thinking how he never saw anything in his entire life as clearly as he did looking up at the faces that looked down upon him. He even was able to zoom in on the dirt particles in the air and realized just how dirty the air really was. Maybe he was dreaming.

"Damn, another leech created," the golden brown one said shaking his head.

"I've never seen a newborn before," the creamy white one said innocently with the freaky red eyes. This was some bizarre dream. "What should we name him?"

"Em, I'm sure he already has a name. Go get your dad and tell him one of them woke up. That way, we could head out somewhere and finish what we started last night," the golden brown one said with a smirk.

"Can we play Flaming Cock Crouching Tiger?"

Flaming what? Crouching huh?

"Yeah, but you gotta use a lot more lube this time. As hot as that shit was riding your cock that was literally set on fire that shit burned like a bitch. That's why I had to use my safe word last time. So come on, let's go get Carlisle."

With that, the two bizarre figures left leaving Jasper alone to figure out what the hell was going on. Looking all around, Jasper's eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets when his eyes landed on… Edward Mason? He was just lying there on a table… completely strapped down… with a red gag ball in his mouth?

What. The. Fuck?

He tried calling out to Edward… but that's when he noticed he had a ball in his mouth also. Putting two and two together, Jasper tried to move his arms and legs but he felt straps holding them down.

Oh he was so panicking the fuck out.

Somebody, somehow, had kidnapped him and Edward and brought them here in this… warehouse? No, that wasn't quite right. Jasper scanned the walls around him as he took in some bizarre leather weapons hanging on the walls… and the cages… and the hanging ropes… and other weird shit that he's only seen in one of those BDSM sites he used to glance at out of boredom.

Wait, BDSM?

Oh fuck no.

Jasper really was trying to get out of his restraints now. No way was he going to let some sick fuck beat the shit out of him for kicks. Fuck that!

As he struggled even harder to break free of his restraints, a guy with blonde hair and red eyes came quietly through the door looking unfazed by Jasper's struggles. Who the fuck was this guy?

"If you calm yourself, I'll let you go," the blonde haired man said with indifference. Calm himself? He was in some kind of fucking dungeon for crying out loud! He was kidnapped… by some dude with red eyes! That shit wasn't normal!

Jasper needed to cool his shit for a minute. The dude said if he calmed down, he'd let him go, so all he had to do was stay… calm.

Taking in a breath that didn't feel quite right, Jasper relaxed himself as he watched the blonde haired guy slowly undo the straps until he was completely free… then Jasper ran like hell.

Straight into the door… which was metal.

He had to peel his body out of the metal that molded around his body from the impact. How he got there so fast was beyond him, let alone being heavy enough to bend metal.

Wait… since when could he do that?

"Don't worry about the door. I'll have my son Emmett pop it back into shape," the blonde haired man said startling the shit out of Jasper. Why was he so loud? But… he didn't sound like he was trying to be loud. Was he loud?

"My name is Carlisle by the way," the dude finally introduced himself. "Do you have a name?"

Of course he had a name, dipshit! It was… wait, what the fuck was it again? James… Jason… wait, Jasper! Wow, that's never happened.

"Jasper," he answered before scaring the fuck out of himself after hearing his own voice. What the fuck was wrong with his hearing?

"Well Jasper, I feel the need to explain how it is you and your… counterpart got here. My wife Esme and I were out in the woods yesterday morning when…"

For the next hour, Jasper listened intently at the whole story of how he and Edward got there. Edward woke up two minutes into the story and pretty much freaked out just as much as Jasper did so Carlisle stopped to calm Edward down before starting the story all over again as they both took in everything that happened, including the dying and newborn vampire part. Somehow they just couldn't get past the word 'vampire' as they went into a complete panic. Jasper paced back and forth as he looked at Edward on the floor pulling his hair out of frustration. Jasper could NOT be a vampire! What about his parents! This was so fucking not good.

Carlisle looked rather impatient looking at these two sorry excuses for newborns! He should've left them in the woods to die!

"Like or not you two, this IS who you are now! Deal with it! Welcome to your new life as a newborn vampire."

Jasper rolled his eyes not believing this shit.

Yeah, what fucking ever dude.

.

.

.

Living with Carlisle was… different. His wife Esme was nice. Emmett was pretty scary… mainly in an accidental sort of way. Setting shit on fire at random freaked Jasper out, but Jacob was cool… just as long as he didn't get to close to him. Emmett didn't like it. Learning about his new vampire body was… odd. Super senses were a bitch to maintain and not too long ago he began literally feeling everybody's emotions around him. Totally freaked him out at first, but he was making it work. He found out he could be out in the sun light without anything weird happening to him. That was a relief. Carlisle kind of laughed when he asked about it but he needed to know that shit.

Drinking blood became a challenge. For some reason, feeling the fear of his prey before sinking his cool new fangs into their necks, felt like murder. It was the same for both humans and animals. Eventually he learned to tune out that shit because a vamp needed to drink.

Jasper also liked how being a vampire enhanced his appearance. He had no blemishes anymore with his skin rich and velvety white. His hair wasn't dirty blonde anymore. It was more ice blonde like Carlisle's with more defined curls hanging around his face. He wouldn't dare put these beauties back in a bun like he used to. He didn't have to wear any glasses anymore because his vision was beyond sharp and his body was a lot more toned then it used to be. All in all, he looked hot! He just didn't care too much for the red eyes thing. He still looked hot in them but they were a little freaky to look at.

As far as Edward was concerned, Jasper knew for the most part that Edward took to being a vampire just as much as he had… except when it came down to him having trouble with hearing voices in his head. For a while, Edward thought he was going insane and Jasper found himself trying to calm him down. It always seemed to work somehow.

At night, Jasper began lying next to him. Not to sleep because they didn't have to anymore but to keep him calm. Edward never protested about Jasper's proximity. Living with Carlisle and his family was still strange for them, so knowing it was too dangerous to live back home with their parents, it was comforting for Edward to be close to someone so familiar… even if it was Lickcock.

They began hunting together; making games out of who could drain the most humans and even agreed to do look outs for Emmett and Jacob when Carlisle and Esme weren't around. They went shopping together because Edward was determined to show Jasper the world of designer labels and they swam often in their massive indoor pool, relishing in the fact that they never had to come up for air.

It was great for once… being with Edward without worrying about getting the crap kicked out of him. Edward would run his fingers through Jasper's hair while they were reading and he would fix Jasper's clothes if they ever got out of place. His beautiful face would light up when Jasper told him a corny joke, and he would always let Jasper hold him if the voices in his head became too much. Sometimes they found themselves staring into each other's eyes as possible moments for kissing were interrupted by something or another.

Jasper loved this… and Jasper loved him… but every time he would entertain such a thought, Edward would pull away as feelings of fear, panic, and… longing perhaps, would consume Jasper and remind him yet again that Edward would never feel for him the way he's always felt for Edward.

.

.

.

As they got their thirst under control, Carlisle felt it was time for Jasper and Edward to finally see their parents. They've spoken to them over the phone a few hours after their change just to put them at ease that they were fine. Of course, relief turned to anger as they demanded to know where they were and to come home now! They couldn't tell them about the whole 'vampire' situation so they lied saying they went camping with friends as a final farewell before graduation. Jasper's parents were a little bit harder to convince about this alibi considering they were well aware of Jasper's lack of friends.

So when the time was right, Jasper and Edward went to see Jasper's parents first with Carlisle guarding the situation nearby. Jasper's mom was a little plump woman named Maria Whitlock, married to Lester Whitlock. Maria worked at the local K-Mart and Lester was a mechanic. When they first saw Jasper, they held him tight in their arms. When they saw Jasper's eyes… they moved the fuck back… quickly. Feeling the panic coming from his parents, Jasper broke down and explained everything. After a lot of crying, near heart attacks, and strange vampire related questions, Maria and Lester finally came to turns with Jasper's new change… but they didn't want him back in the house. They loved him but still… he was now a vampire. They still expected him to call… and visit from time to time. School was not an option to stop attending anymore and he better be there for graduation. They had relatives flying out from Texas.

With Edward's parents, it pretty much was the same reaction as Jasper's parents only Anthony and Elizabeth Mason, both doctors, was more concerned about running a few tests on Edward over this new revelation. Apparently, they found this new change in Edward to be fascinating and argued over why he still couldn't continue to live with them, ignoring Edward's explanation of not wanting to mistakenly kill them thinking they were food or something. They were willing to take the risk if it meant they could dissect him but Edward wasn't having it. He did promise to keep in touch and finish out school, hoping they'd still come to graduation to hear his speech. They agreed under the promise that they would not tell their colleagues about this possible 'vampire' phenomena.

.

.

.

When it was finally time for the both of them to return to school, Jasper prepared himself for the worse. He prepared for the possibility that he and Edward may or may not slaughter everybody on sight and prepared to freak everyone out due to the freaky red eyes he couldn't seem to hide wearing blue colored contacts. He even prepared for the possibility that he may endure even more flack than he already had throughout the 3 years he's attended Forks High. What he didn't expect though, was to have most of the girls and nearly half the guys and faculty members blushing and stumbling over their words as they swarmed around him like the shiny new toy as if he was… Edward.

Jasper found this freaking hilarious and wanted to tell Edward what a bunch of morons everyone was being around him but when he located him during lunchtime while sitting at a table with Mike, Kenny, and… Tyler, Edward was a little… different.

During the time they spent away from school trying to learn how to control their vampire abilities, Jasper and Edward had gotten close. Jasper got used to being able to go to Edward with random shit and hang around each other like old buddies… maybe sometimes a little bit more than that. He got used to walking into a room and suddenly watching Edward's eyes light up with a crooked smile forming on his face. He got used to Edward greeting him with his arm draped over his shoulders as they talked about their crazy existence and all the places they should travel to after graduation. He got used to Edward being his friend.

But when he absentmindedly walked over to Edward's table expecting for him to greet him as he gotten used to receiving from him, Edward stayed seated… and glared over at him.

"Edward?" Jasper asked softly trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. He looked almost… mad at him but his emotions were anything but. He was nervous. A little bit fearful. Some worry vibes were creeping in there, but not angry. What was going on with Edward?

"You might want to leave Lickcock. Edward doesn't need you trying to make one of your creepy little fantasies a reality," Tyler stated putting what was supposed to be an encouraging hand on Edward's shoulder.

And there it was. The final piece of what was left of his heart… gone. Jasper looked over at Edward with pleading eyes because this couldn't be happening to him.

"Edward!" Jasper said with conviction. "Is this how you feel?"

_This is how you're doing me you fucking coward!_ Jasper shouted in his head causing Edward to flinch slightly from his thoughts. Before Edward could utter a word of course, big mouth Tyler decided yet again to yap his trap.

"What part of 'leave Lickcock' did you not understand? This table here is for popular members only. Don't think because you got rid of those fucked up glasses and got some real clothes for a change that you feel you have the right to be in the same space as us, because you don't. No matter how you dress it up Lickcock, you always have and always will be… a loser. Now leave!"

Jasper could feel the tingling sensations coursing throughout his finger tips as everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold. No! This wasn't fucking happening to him! Not again!

Fuck no.

"Why don't you make me leave," Jasper countered stepping up closer challenging Tyler. The entire room gasped in shock because… well… Jasper has never challenged ANYBODY in all his time here in Forks High. This was going to go down in the year books.

"You're trying me Lickcock?" Tyler said stepping up close to him puffing out his chest like he was somebody.

"Ty, don't," Edward warned but Tyler brushed him off with a wave of the hand.

"I got this Ed," Tyler said balling his fists at his sides. "Looks like Lickcock need to learn his place."

After saying that statement, Tyler drew back his right arm as Jasper watched, in what looked to be slow as shit human speed, as Tyler's fist came around in aim of his jaw before he easily grabbed Tyler's fist in mid air… right before crushing it in his hand.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Tyler screamed falling to his knees in pure agony as he held the bloody mess that used to be his hand, making Jasper and Edward quickly stop breathing so the smell of blood wouldn't get to them. It was already tough being around the chicks that were currently menstruating around them. Thank fuck some of them had the foresight to plug up that shit with tampons.

"We need to leave," Edward said putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder but Jasper shoved it off.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jasper shouted storming out of the cafeteria with Edward lingering a few steps behind him as all eyes followed them leaving… completely shocked.

.

.

.

"He did what!" Carlisle shouted in the principal's office after Principal Livingston relayed what happened earlier in the cafeteria. When Tyler came crying into his office holding his crushed bloody hand and said it was Jasper of all people to do it, Principal Livingston's only thought was that it was about time that boy stood up for himself. He's been watching Jasper get his ass kicked for years. He knew it was a matter of time before Jasper snapped. He was just glad he was around to see the result of it… especially if it happened to that little shit Tyler Hill. But as much as he wanted to just turn the other cheek and leave Tyler out to bleed, he knew he couldn't do that. After all, he was the principal and a complaint had been made. There was a protocol he had to follow.

So not liking it, Principal Livingston contacted Jasper's mother Maria, by pushing her button on speed dial. He thought it best just to program her number in the phone after noticing Jasper's beat downs were going to be a regular occurrence. Telling her what happened, she was quite surprised and just a little bit happy about her son being the 'beater' for a change. She also informed him that he was now staying with his… uncle? She gave him the number of this Carlisle guy and had him come down to the school to handle the situation regarding Jasper. He also contacted Tyler's parents about what happened and they also were surprised by the turnout of the altercation. Why, Tyler hardly EVER lost any of the fights he started… except when it came down to that Edward boy.

Jasper just sat there waiting outside of the principal's office, listening in on all of the chaos going on. Tyler was sent to the hospital to repair what he could of his hand. Jasper couldn't find it in him to give a shit. His mind was on Edward. The anger he felt was tenfold as he noticed it matched the mood in the office. He needed to calm down. He'd deal with Edward later. Relaxing a little bit, he noticed the mood in the office also calming down. Was he doing that? Lately, he's been noticing similarities in moods around him whenever he wanted to change a feeling he felt. Was he manipulating people's moods without knowing? Since when he knew how to do that shit?

Jasper was interrupted out of his thoughts by Carlisle storming out of the office glaring down at him.

"We're leaving!"

With that, Jasper left with a pretty ticked off Carlisle as they left Edward behind to continue going to his classes. Getting in Carlisle's Platinum Mercedes Benz, Jasper and Carlisle took off down the road leaving the black Volvo that Jasper insisted on driving much to Edward's embarrassment, behind in the parking lot for Edward to drive back to the Chateau in.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle shouted increasing the speed of his driving. "Of all of the stupid…"

Jasper tuned the rest of Carlisle's ranting out as he focused his attention on the passing trees going by. He really wasn't in the mood for this shit.

Getting to the Chateau in record time, Carlisle stormed out of the car as Esme, in her brown leather pants and matching vest, came walking out of the house with concern in her fiery red eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in slight panic as Jasper got out of the car.

"Oh nothing really," Carlisle answered with bitter sarcasm. "Just your precious little newborn deciding it was 'cool' to crush the hand of a human!"

Esme looked over at Jasper with shock in her eyes as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Is this true Jasper?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Carlisle shouted interrupting Jasper's failed attempt at answering. "I just came from speaking to the principal!"

Looking over at her husband, Esme then noticed that Edward wasn't with them.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked stepping closer to Carlisle.

"He's still attending classes," Carlisle answered before looking over at Jasper. "Like one does in school when not tempting to break bones!"

With that, Carlisle stormed off into the woods.

"Where you're going?" Esme asked trailing behind him.

"I need to hunt something," is all Carlisle said before disappearing into the thickness of trees.

Looking back over at Jasper, Esme's face softened.

"I'm sorry sweet heart," Esme said to Jasper with love. "Go inside and look after Emmett and Jacob while I go make sure my husband doesn't do anything foolish."

Giving her a nod, Jasper watched Esme run off into the woods before heading inside. Emmett was sitting in the living room, wearing his black jeans and white t-shirt, while 'carefully' running a small fire ball over the soles of Jacob's bare feet when Jasper walked by.

"Hey Jas!" Emmett called out losing focus on the fire ball.

"Fuck!" Jacob, wearing only his khakis, shouted out in pain moving his feet back just as Emmett got control back over the flame. "Watch it! You almost burnt my toenails off!"

"Sorry Jakey," Emmett apologized before turning over to Jasper. "What has you here so early?"

"Long story," Jasper said leaving it at that. "Listen, if you guys want to go use the dungeon for a little while, you might as well go. Carlisle and Esme will be gone a while."

Jasper didn't have to tell them twice as they looked at each other and ran out of the room as the sound of the dungeon door slamming shut bounced off the walls. He shook his head making his way to his room. At least somebody was getting laid.

Changing into his blue pajama pants, Jasper laid back in bed, which was there merely to full up space, and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he did this but soon the sound of a car engine clouded over the sound of moaning as Jasper realized Edward was home.

He continued to lay there as footsteps became louder as they got closer to his door. Without knocking, Edward walked in, pausing at the sight of Jasper lying there wearing nothing but some cotton pants. Jasper didn't feel like seeing him.

"Get out!" He shouted not bothering to look at Edward's face as his focus remained on the ceiling. Edward didn't leave. If anything, he stepped further inside.

"Look, about earlier…"

"Save it!" Jasper shouted finally looking over at him. "You made it very clear where you stand as far as I'm concerned."

"What did you expect I'd do?" Edward suddenly shouted. "I can't be seen socializing with the school fag!"

Hearing that was like a punch in Jasper's gut.

"We weren't still back out here in the Chateau Jas! At school, it doesn't look right to have the type of relationship we developed! They would've looked at me differently Jas! I would've lost my friends! People would've turned on me… everything I built there would've all been gone to shit if I allowed myself to…"

Edward looked down shaking his head as feelings of pain overtook Jasper.

"I'm sorry but… I'm not gay Jas."

Jasper processed Edward's words silently as the clear colored venom accumulated in his eyes before cascading down his cheeks. He only had one word for Edward as he turned his back to him in silent anger.

"Leave."

.

.

.

It was after Jasper calmed down and began reading a book lying up in his bed when suddenly Emmett busted through the door. Panic took over the room.

"I did something really bad and I need your help," Emmett said with such worry in his eyes.

Great, what did Emmett do this time?

"What happened, Emmett?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I stuck something in Jacob and now it won't come out!" Emmett shouted leaving Jasper in a state of confusion.

Stuck what in Jacob?

Jasper really didn't have time to figure it out as Emmett took his hand and yanked him down towards the dungeon where Jacob was kneeled down naked on the floor with his head… stuck in the hole of a door located on the dungeon floor?

What the fuck?

Jacob's wrists were shackled to said door, on either side of his knees as his bare ass stood propped up and wide revealing a rather large black anal plug stuck in his opening. A flat screen hanging up against a wall showed Jacob's face twisted in agony as Jasper then realized that there must but a camera located somewhere under the floor door that Jacob's head was currently stuck in.

"Dad is gonna kill me!" Emmett panicked causing Jacob's face to look around in recognition.

"Emmett, did you get help?" Jacob's muffled sobs shouted out.

Jasper couldn't believe this shit.

"Uh… Jake, it's Jas. Look I'm going to try to get it out for you ok?"

"Ok," Jacob sniffled as Jasper kneeled down shaking his head. "Just… be careful."

As Jasper tried to wiggle the toy loose, Jacob's ass refused to let it go.

"Jake, you're going to have to relax a bit," Jasper said trying to loosen it some more with no such luck.

"I'm trying!" Jacob shouted out of frustration as his asshole began to tremble. Sighing, Jasper decided to try that thing he found out he could do as he worked hard at getting Jacob aroused overtime but still the toy wouldn't move. He could try to yank it out real fast but he worried how much damage that would be to Jacob so looking up at Emmett, he relayed silently that it was a no go. Emmett began tearing up.

"Oh Jakey, I don't think we could get it out!" Emmett said before kneeling down next to Jacob and placing a kiss on one of Jacob's ass cheeks before resting his forehead on it. "It'll be ok. We just gotta wait for dad to get it out. Man, this was one of his favorite plugs too."

It was official. These two were weird. Jasper just shook his head getting up and leaving them for Carlisle to handle.

.

.

.

Days went by quickly with graduation approaching fast. Jasper hardly spoke with Edward despite Edward's attempts at communicating when nobody was watching. Jasper didn't give a shit, forming his own group of friends as his group and Edward's group went at war with each other. Fights broke out constantly, but Jasper never caught a scratch. He was angry and frustrated, taking it out on his cock at night as thoughts of him ramming his cock in and out of Edward's tight opening would cause him to spill jizz all over himself. Then he would turn angry when feelings of arousal would be protruding from Edward's room knowing full well that the fucker seemed to only jack off during Jasper's many nights of solo acts entertaining thoughts of Edward getting thoroughly fucked by him. Edward talked a good game at school, even began dating some chick name Bella, but Jasper knew the truth.

Edward was a fucking hypocrite… and it was time everyone knew about it.

Graduation finally came as relatives of different students took up the seating outside. Jasper, decked out in his blue cap and gown, saw his family, which looked like the population of Texas, sitting in lawn chairs that he was sure his mother purchased using her discount at K-Mart. After waving to them and reluctantly taking pictures, he completely ignored them after that.

Carlisle and Esme came, with Emmett and Jacob sitting next to them looking out of place. Apparently, they finished high school AND college YEARS ago. Edward was somewhere around, probably over by his parents somewhere. Who the fuck knows? Edward was due to be up at the podium to give his valedictorian speech in a little bit so Jasper would see him then.

The ceremony was fucking boring. Jasper actually felt the desire to sleep for the first time since before becoming a vampire. The principal said some crap. He really didn't fucking care. A song was sung by Jessica Stanley with squeaky high vocals that made his jaw cringe. Finally after all the madness, Edward's name was called.

Jasper watched Edward stand up a few rows down, giving his friends high fives before strutting over to the podium. Edward stood there with his gown all open revealing the black suit underneath. He was all cocky with his crooked smile like he was hot shit. Jasper wanted to ripe that smirk right off his face.

At that last thought, Jasper watched Edward's face reacted as he locked eyes with Jasper directly glaring at him. Jasper had to smile at his reaction.

_Didn't like that Edward?_ Jasper thought amusingly maintaining eye contact with him. _Well tough! Asshole…_

"We're here to celebrate the coming of a new day," Edward starting breaking eye contact with Jasper, scanning the audience. "We worked hard and stayed true…"

Jasper shook his head not believing Edward was spitting this crap.

_You're such a fucking hypocrite Edward._

Edward snapped his head back in Jasper's direction as he began to stumble on his words.

"Um… sorry," Edward said awkwardly looking over the faces in front of him. "As I was saying, be proud of…"

_Do they know Edward?_ Jasper began thinking as suddenly the air grew hotter. Edward glared over at him but continued on with his speech. _Do they know when you lie in bed at night, you cum to thoughts of my cock inside of you?_

Edward began coughing over his words as the audience grew concerned. Jasper could feel Edward's arousal spilling out of him and he had to admit, it made his cock grow hard.

_Fuck Edward_, Jasper thought as he watched the lust, Edward was fighting so hard to conceal, tell its secret through his deep red eyes. _Do you know all the things I want to do to you?_

Edward stopped his speech putting his head down as he slowly rubbed his hand against his crotch. Shaking his head ever so softly, Edward gave off feelings of arousal and extreme fear as his anxiety kicked in over what was taking place in front of everybody… but that didn't stop him from trying to rub it out.

"Please… don't…" Edward whispered absentmindedly into the microphone causing everyone to look over at Edward wondering what the hell was going on with him.

_I want to slide my cock deep inside of that nice tight ass of yours Edward_, Jasper thought as he palmed his own erection. _Why do you choose to deny this? You have any idea just how good it could be?_

"Yessss," Edward hissed finding that he needed a little more contact so he absentmindedly zipped open his pants before quickly palming his erection in tight quick strokes as everybody stared over at him frozen… in complete shock.

_But you know what Edward?_ Jasper thought keeping his eyes on Edward's quickened pace. _I won't let you deny what this is between us anymore because when I get you back home, I'm going to fuck you so god damn good, every time someone even thinks the word 'cock', the phantom of my cock will make you cum!_

"Fuck… Jas…" Edward panted before a few more strokes later, a spray of jizz sprayed the entire front row, including the Bella chick who took one in the socket.

"AAAAH, my eye!"

Everyone began to run in horror as Edward looked around in panic. Tucking his cock back in his pants, Edward felt the hand of Principal Livingston wrap around his arm as he let the principal take him back inside the school with Jasper, still seating in his chair, shaking his head in his hands over the complete turnaround the graduation took.

He saw the outcome of his plan going completely different in his mind a few days ago.

.

.

.

"What the fuck were you two thinking?" Carlisle lashed out at both Jasper and Edward as they waited in the principal's office.

Jasper told him everything. He didn't think it'd go this far but apparently Bella's eye injury was more serious than they thought. Now she's in the hospital. Everybody else was sent home except for the three of them, the principal, Esme, Emmett, Jacob, and the entire Forks police.

Bella's father was the chief… so yeah, they were screwed.

"This is a complete disaster!" Carlisle shouted pinching the bridge of his nose as Esme rubbed his shoulders. "The minute we go out there, they're going to try to arrest Edward!"

Esme gave her husband a kiss on the cheek lovingly.

"It's official," Carlisle said as realization set in. "Our newborns are the devil's spawns sent down to torment us. Must this end like Salem, Love?"

"We do what we must, Carlisle," Esme reiterated something she once told him.

"As we will," Carlisle said kissing his wife's cheek. "Just please Love, make sure I don't get carried away as I did when we first met."

"Of course, dear."

Nodding at his wife, Carlisle ignored the puzzled looks on his newborn's faces as he signaled his son.

"Stand by Emmett; I'll need your gift when I'm done."

Done with what?

"Sure thing dad," Emmett answered gingerly holding Jacob's hand.

With one last glance at his family, Carlisle opened the door in frustration, setting out to do what he swore he wouldn't do on account of these newborns.

Guess they would have to move after all.

.

.

.

**A/N: Alright my wonderful readers hit that review button and let me know what you think about my crazy characters? ;-} **


End file.
